What Would I do without you?
by ali.9319
Summary: Melchior finds Moritz in the forest and tries to stop his suicide.


Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening

"Moritz." called Melchior while running into the forest to search for his friend. He ran to the clearing where he and Moritz would always sit and talk for hours, he knew he'd find him there.

"Moritz, there you are." He shouted

"Oh Melchior, I can't go on. Just go away and let me end it. Please I beg of you, I'm a failure."

"Moritz." cried Melchior rushing to his friend's side and pulling him into a hug. "You're not a failure, there's so much more to life then school, you can come and live with me and my family if you're afraid to go back home. Moritz my dear friend, give me the gun, please?" Melchior pleaded attempting to talk some sense into his friend.

"Here you are, if you must have it take It." said Moritz offering the gun to Melchior who immediately grabbed it and threw it away into the forest.

"Moritz, it will be ok." said Melchior embracing his friend while he wept.

"Oh you truly don't understand Melchior. I failed. I'm done now, there's nowhere to go, and I have nothing, no one."

"That's not true Moritz. I'm here and I always will be, hey look at me." Melchior put his hand under Mortiz's chin forcing him to look up at him. "Moritz, what's going on, what happened? Did he hit you again?"

Moritz sighed deeply. "I-I didn't want to worry you but he called me…a...a failure…and said…thank god his f-father didn't live to s-see this day and how could my mother show her face at church and how could h-he show his face at the bank? He hates me Melchior. He hit me. I didn't know what to do. There's nothing to live for, everyone's lives would be better without me." Moritz finished bursting in to tears. Melchior pulled his friend back into him allowing him to weep in his arms.

"Moritz, that's not true. Nothing would be the same without you; you just have to give them time."

"Time? You want me to give _them_ time? I've spent my whole life trying to be good enough for them and they've never once…once-"

"Once what?" Melchior questioned him.

"They never once hugged me, or told me they were proud or even said they loved me. Melchior, my own parents don't like me or want me around them."

"Moritz we both know that's not true, come on it's getting late and you must be exhausted. You can spend the night at my house tonight and for as long as you need to after that ok?" Melchior assured making eye contact with Moritz.

"Ok" Nodded Moritz still weeping. Melchior helped his friend up and walked him back to his house comforting him as he let out soft sobs. The boys arrived at the Gabor house and Melchior let them in. His mother was in the living room waiting his arrival seeing as he was past curfew and bedtime.

"Moritz, go upstairs and lay down. I'll be up soon." Melchior whispered into Moritz's ear embracing him in a hug once more. "Ok" Moritz whispered back, in a tone that was barley hearable. Moritz headed upstairs still very upset and lay down on Melchior's bed pulling the covers up over his head. He lay there trembling with hot tears drenching his checks.

"Melchior Gabor, have you any idea what time it is?" Frau Gabor asked standing up with her arms crossed over her cheat, demanding an explanation.

"Mama" Melchior said calmly putting an arm on his mother back and sitting her down beside him. "Today when I was with Wendla..... studying, she informed me that no one had seen Moritz all day, so when I hadn't seen him all day I went looking for him. I found him in the forest….with a gun mama he was going to end his life. There is no doubt in my mind if I hadn't have grabbed the gun when I had the chance that he would be gone right now."

"Oh my" Frau Gabor said breaking down in tears. "He said he would take his own life, I didn't believe him. I thought he was a foolish child, oh Melchior. I should have listened. Go, go be with Moritz and make sure he is ok. You shall take the day off school tomorrow. He may still here as long as he likes."

"His papa hit him mama, with his bare hands. Please don't ever make him go back there. Or he will do it…I know he will."

"I won't Melchior, I promise." Frau Gabor looked Melchior right in the eye and knew she would be held to this and didn't expect any less. Frau Gabor headed to bed and Melchior headed upstairs to comfort his friend.

"Moritz are you awake?" Melchior asked quietly entering the room.

"Yes" Mumbled Moritz through muffled sobs. Melchior sat down on the bed and rested his hand on Moritz's back

"Oh Moritz you're shaking" He said rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"I know…. I can't stop…I try…but I just tremble and cry."

"It's ok Moritz everything is going to be ok." Melchior said as he slid into bed beside Moritz.

"Melchior, I don't know why I'm shaking."

"It's ok Moritz; you're just in shock." Melchior said kissing his friends head.

"Melchior?" mumbled Moritz through his muffled sobs

"Yes Moritz?"

"I love you; you're the best friend I've ever had." He whispered

"I love you too Moritz, everything's going to be ok….I don't know what I would have done if you left me." Melchior whispered in his ear, gently kissing him once more.


End file.
